


PewDiePie's Birthday

by kazaki



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Multi, Self-Insert, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever Pewds fanfic, written some years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PewDiePie's Birthday

“How’s it goin’, bros! My name is PewDiePie! And today, I’m going to do a live stream playthrough of a new Amnesia Custom Story. Surprisingly, it was my girlfriend, Marzia, who suggested it. This one’s called ‘Unknown Realm’. I think it’s gonna be pretty cool so…stick around guys! Really appreciate it.”

This was what I saw a couple of days ago, in PewDie’s livestream. It was my first time seeing his videos in live streaming format.

But something went wrong.

After he pressed the button to play the game, the screen went black. I noticed his facecam: he was sucked by a beam of light coming from the monitor! And afterwards, he disappeared! Where could he be?

“Guys…what the f---…just happened!? I…I’m in the game!? What the hell…!?”

This was what I heard. Everyone else in the live stream audience was asking each other and PewDie. Did he really get sucked inside the game or is it some sort of CG effect?   
Suddenly, the screen turned from black to a view of a man inside the Amnesia game itself…PewDie!?

Not only that, there was another man talking to him. It was Daniel from the original Amnesia: Dark Descent story. And much later on, there was another man wearing golden clothes. 

“STEPHANO!? Y-YOU BECAME A MAN! OH MY GOD. WHAT THE F---!” said PewDie.

“Yes, I became a man, just for you, PewDie! Now we shall be able to conquer this game together!” said Stephano in his sexy French accent. 

I could not believe my eyes. I’m pretty sure it’s not CG because if we look at many custom stories, 3D models in the game are only monsters – humans aren’t really present there. This is one of hell of a custom story.

“Don’t worry guys, I can read your messages from a small PDA-thingy device here that Daniel gave me. I’m safe. No harm done. Yeeah. Time to hunt down some BARRELS! :D”

So apparently, he can see our messages and we can see what’s happening to him in the game, along with Daniel and Stephano.

And so they picked up note after note, found keys, and opened many doors. They ran from many scary monsters including the following: The Bro, Kayako Saeki (Ju On The Grudge), Cho (Bongcheon Dong Ghost), Ao Oni, Barrels(!?), Teleporting Naked Guys, Slenderman and so much more. When all of a sudden, while walking through a corridor full of untrusted soldiers…

“JEREMY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN AMNESIA? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE THE PARANORMAL HOUSE! You disappoint me.” Said PewDie.

“Behold! I am your accomplice!” said Jeremy, in a robotic voice.

“What the hell are you talking about?” asked PewDie.

Daniel noticed something about Jeremy. He was holding a key.

“Look PewDie, he has a key!”

“Oh cool! Gimme dat key, Jeremy! I promise I’ll always watch you do the moves like Michael. I promise!”

And so they got the key. They used it to open a door that says “Room of Surprises”.

“Oh man, I don’t think I’m gonna like this room.” Said PewDie in a shivering voice.

“It’s okay PewDie. Just don’t make a noise.” Said Stephano.

PewDie opened the door and the three of them quietly entered the room. Daniel gave the lantern back to PewDie afterwards.

And then…

“AAAAAAAAHHH!” 

“AARRRGGGHH!”

Stephano and Daniel were caught by a giant octopus (!?) within the room. PewDie froze in fear. 

“Bros, help me!!! I don’t know what to do anymore! ;__________;”

Many of the commenters on the live stream said things like the direction of the monster’s tentacles to help PewDie from getting caught. 

“I don’t wanna be raped guys! T______T” shouted PewDie as he drops his lantern.

“I know it is Amnesia but, can’t you use any weapon there?” I typed.

PewDie saw a barrel. He quickly grabbed it with all his strength.

“F---ing barrels! Die with that octoderp!” And he threw it towards the octopus.

I was like ‘OMG he read what I typed! He finally recognizes me! I’m sooo happyyy!!! ^______________^’ LOL

But the octopus dodged the barrel with one of its tentacles. NO. T_____T

PewDie is cornered and does not know what to do anymore. When suddenly…

*insert Happy Birthday song here*

Confetti falls out from the room! The octopus emits light and disappears, leaving a woman. A woman we all know.

“M-MARZIA!!!!?”

We were all shocked.

“Surprise, PewDie! Happy Birthday! =)”

PewDie is still in the state of shock. Later on, Daniel and Stephano enter the scene and tell PewDie that everything was planned secretly for him. Only Marzia (CutiePie), Daniel and Stephano know about the surprise.

Later on, PewDie discovers that the ones that were secretly filming him inside the Amnesia game are UberHaxorNova, Cry (in the avatar form) and Tobuscus. Jeremy and Piggeh (riding a floating Mr. Chair) also entered the scene and gave PewDie a cake. 

And at the end, everyone says goodbye to PewDie, Cutie, Nova, Cry and Toby, who were all transported by Daniel back to the real world.

“Oh my God…that was like…the best custom story ever. Thanks Marzia.” He says to his girlfriend.

“And thank you bros so much for helping me out. Be sure to subscribe for more of these…unbelievable things. Allright, here comes the BROFIST! Meeeh~”

THE END

(Disclaimer: This is a completely fictional story. Any resemblance to real events in PewDiePie’s life is completely coincidental.)


End file.
